<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not often, but well received by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438500">Not often, but well received</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico decides to give Kotori a small reward</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not often, but well received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unusual sight for Kotori, having her girlfriend on her knees stroking her hard cock while lapping her balls, moving her tongue around the orbs and sucking each, keeping them inside her mouth. Usually, Nico always demanded that if she was going to blow her, she should receive the same treatment, ending up in Nico sitting on Kotori’s face, swaying her hips a bit before bending down and starting to eat up her cock. </p><p> </p><p>To receive head, without needing to give anything in exchange was a blessing she would not waste. </p><p> </p><p>Nico released her balls, now coated in saliva. She took out her tongue and ran it along the length of her dick, reaching the head and moving around the edges of it. Kotori gasped, reaching to grab Nico’s locks and press her head against her cock. Nico complied, giving a kiss to the tip of her swollen head and taking it into her mouth like a lollipop.</p><p> </p><p>Nico looked up, locking her gaze with Kotori. She loved making her feel this way, when Kotori writhed and her cock pulsated inside her mouth, it made her feel proud of her ministrations, as expected of a sex goddess like herself. She could manipulate Kotori in the bed as much as she wanted and if she wanted that big dick hitting the back of her throat, she was going to get that. </p><p> </p><p>The shaft slid past Nico's tongue, and she moved it around it. The musk filled her nostrils, and she tasted the saltiness coming out from Kotoris's tip. </p><p> </p><p>"Ngh… you're great, Nico-chan," said Kotori, grabbing Nico's head and helping her run her head up and down her cock. Her words resonated with Nico, she loved being praised by her technique and it elated her when her lover acknowledged she was the best, and no one else would reach to her lever. </p><p> </p><p>Nico grunted, still looking at Kotoris's face and bobbing her head, taking more of the lengthy dick each time her head ran down. Her fingers locked in a ring jerking what wasn’t in her mouth already. The slurping sounds were music to Kotori, Nico was sucking her good and she was focusing a lot on her tip, it drove her crazy and she wanted more, so she reached and pushed Nico’s head down hard. Nico’s eyes widened and she gagged, saliva spilled out from the corners of Nico’s mouth and it traveled down her chin, and her reflexes made her jerk her head out. Kotori released her locks and a wave of disappointment shook her when Nico took her dick out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!” Nico exclaimed, coughing and swiping the fluids from her face. Kotori flinched back in terror.. “Give me a warning you’re going to do something like that, you dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotori giggled, reaching to touch Nico’s face and caressing her cheeks, “I’m sorry, Nico-chan. But when I see you taking it into your mouth, I can’t help but think how cute you look when you’re trying so hard to make me feel good, and it makes me want to tease you a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an excuse…” Nico grunted, looking sideways and then at Kotori, “Fine, let’s continue, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Kotori beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“But no more surprises, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Kotori nodded and grabbed her dick, slapping it slightly to Nico’s cheek, Nico snarled but complied, kissing the tip of the cherry in front of her and taking it into her mouth once again, sucking hard on it and enticing a moan from her partner. Nico bobbed her head in quick motions, trying to get Kotori off as fast as possible hoping to reach the main event. Her pussy was already aching, and she wanted Kotori to stretch her tiny pussy with her rock hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>But Kotori had other plans, she once again reached for Nico’s locks and stood up from the bed. Nico stopped sucking and tried to get out but Kotori held her steady, she looked up and Kotori smiled, “Nico-chan? Can you take it deeper?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico considered before trying to reach deeper without gagging, the muscles in her throat contracted round Kotori’s shaft and she moaned. Nico jerked her head back before trying once again and taking it deeper, her nose almost hitting Kotori’s pubic hair. Tears gathered in the corner of Nico’s eyes as she grabbed Kotori’s ass and went deeper, her nose completely buried into the ashen hair. She couldn’t breathe and she was slurping, Kotori’s dick was hitting the back of her throat and it was pulsating. </p><p> </p><p>“Tap my leg if you need to breathe,” said Kotori, holding Nico steady and grinding her hips against Nico’s face. Nico grunted in response and closed her eyes, her girlfriend’s dick was suffocating her, and the lack of air was making her dizzy. She moaned, hoping that the vibrations of her throat would make Kotori feel even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico-chan I-” Kotori moaned and jerked back her hips, giving a little relief to Nico before slamming back her hips into Nico’s face. Nico’s eyes widened as Kotori’s cock contracted before exploding inside her mouth. She kept Nico steady, hot cum shooting down her throat, Nico wasn’t able to swallow all of it at once and it spilled out, mixing with her saliva. Nico started tapping her leg quickly but to no avail as Kotori held her steady. A hard smack made her come back to her senses and, she gasped, taking out her dick out of the hot chamber and stroking it, strands of cum falling on Nico’s delicate features.</p><p> </p><p>Nico panted, she felt a bubble, a mix of spunk and her own fluids, forming in her mouth. She closed it and carefully swallowed the cum that had remained inside. She gulped hard, and showed her tongue, completely clean and not a single trace of Kotori’s juicy sperm. Her loins were glistening with her own juices and she was ready to take that thing inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was going to die,” said Nico, trying to stand up and trembling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Kotori sat on the bed, “My bad, it felt so good I couldn’t help it.” </p><p>“You’re lucky I like you. Now lay back, this time I won’t have mercy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to put this in my other pseud so yeah, I'm gonna use this one.<br/>Made for an event at a Discord server: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>